Blog de usuário:Bleubird/Revendo 2013
Mal dá pra acreditar que 2013 já está quase acabando! Aqui nos escritórios da Wikia, nós estamos olhando para trás e celebrando os marcos e os sucessos. A Wikia cresceu tremendamente nesse último ano, com milhões de fãs ao redor do mundo contribuindo em mais de 395.000 comunidades! A Comunidade de Wikia !]] Em setembro, nós anunciamos que o trabalho árduo das comunidades de TV da Wikia seriam mostradas na nova Zona de TV] do Rotten Tomatoes! Nós também expandimos o nosso programa oficial de Comunidades, que agora contém Sensei Wars, EverQuest II, Ever After High, The Trek Initiative, e a nossa comunidade mais recente, Shadow of Mordor . Essas parcerias fazem a nossa comunidade se unir com as marcas que elas amam para criar algo espetacular. Foi definitivamente um ano ocupado para nós aqui no time da Wikia. O Time de Apoio à Comunidade respondeu a mais de 42,000 emails de usuários, e o time de Desenvolvimento da Comunidade ajudou mais de 1000 wikias com design, conteúdo, e crescimento. Fãs do mundo todo estão se conectando usando Wikia, com muitas wikias sendo criadas em espanhol, chinês, japonês e português. Nós contratamos mais membros para as equipes de apoio e desenvolvimento para ajudar esses usuários a fazer as suas comunidades bem-sucedidas. thumb|left|250px|Fique informado sobre os seus assuntos favoritos com o [[w:c:community:Wikia_Community_Podcast|podcast]].Nós lançamos o Wikia Stars, mostrando os contribuidores dedicados que representam a Wikia e mostram o poder da colaboração de fãs. Alguns dos "Stars" vieram a eventos como o SOE Live e E3, que foram ótimas experiências para todos os envolvidos. Nós sempre trabalhamos muito para que os nossos usuários se involvam de maneiras divertidas, como Alianças, Qwizards, o Podcast da Comunidade, e o and the Prêmio da Comunidade (vote agora!). Produtos e Funcionalidades O primeiro lançamento do novo editor foi em 2013. Nós também adicionamos novas ferramentas para administradores como a troca de vídeos licenciados, que ajuda a verificar que os vídeos na sua wiki vêm de fontes confiáveis e aprovadas. Há também um grande aumento de tráfego vindo de aparelhos móveis, então, para melhor servir este público, nós lançamos uma versão atualizada do app Game Guides para a comunidade de jogos, um novo design para a internet móvel para leitura em smartphones, e o app MyWikia para você navegar pela suas comunidades favoritas nos iPads. Esse ano nós lançamos o layout fluido, que optimiza a experiência de navegação na Wikia para todos os usuários em todos os tamanhos de telas. from Wikia!]] Para ajudar os administradores ver o crescimento e atividade das suas comunidades, nós apresentamos o WAM, o monitor de Atividade da Wikia, que mede a qualidade das nossas 5000 top comunidades. WAM ajudou a destacar histórias de sucesso esse ano, incluindo Puzzles & Dragons — a primeira comunidade escrita em chinês a alcançar o primeiro lugar! — e o rápido crescimento da comunidade dedicada ao jogo deliciosamente viciante Cookie Clicker. Além de manter o código da Wikia e construir novas funcionalidades, nosso time de engenharia trabalhou bastante em melhorar a performance do site, fazendo as páginas carregarem mais rápido e as edições serem salvas mais rápido também. Veja também o vídeo que destaca alguns dos maiores momentos da nossa comunidade de fãs nos últimos doze meses. Vamos todos trabalhar juntos para fazer 2014 ainda melhor! Quais foram os sucessos e conquistas que a sua comunidade celebrou esse último ano? O que você espera do novo ano? Categoria:Entradas em blogues Categoria:Notícias da Wikia Categoria:Notícias da Comunidade